Una batalla por el control de la oscuridad
by Christalm
Summary: Eclipsa está cerca de liberar a Globgor. Pero algo ha ido mal y ahora necesitará toda la magia para lograrlo. Una magia que Toffee no está dispuesto a darle.


_Este es un relato de una escena, tal y como la he imaginado en la cuarta temporada (lo he escrito cuando ha finalizado la tercera), ligado a los acontecimientos que he narrado en otras historias (Ver "The end" - "El final" + "Revelaciones de Toffee")._

 _Forman parte de una posible serie de historias que quizás escriba sobre las escenas más relevantes de esa cuarta temporada imaginaria._

 _Espero que lo disfruteis.  
_

* * *

\- Hola Toffee.

Toffee continuaba en su lugar habitual, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

\- Supongo que estás al tanto de los acontecimientos.  
\- Si te refieres a si se de tu fracaso, Eclipsa, sí.  
\- Bueno... es un contratiempo.

Toffee por fin se dió la vuelta.

\- Yo no llamaría a perder la llave un simple contratiempo. Esas llaves fueron forjadas en otra dimensión. Un lugar donde incluso yo podría salir mal parado. Conseguir otra llave va a ser realmente complicado.  
\- Sí... Ciertamente lo sería.

Toffee volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar la hoguera.

\- Estás pensando en otro camino, ¿verdad?. Romper el cerrojo por fuerza bruta.  
\- Ciertamente ahora es la opción más rápida y sencilla.  
\- Sólo hay un problema. Esos cerrojos son prácticamente indestructibles. La energía necesaria para eso podría agotar fácilmente la fuente de la magia.  
\- Oh... Eso no es un problema. La fuente siempre vuelve a brotar antes o despues. Probablemente Star la ponga en marcha muy pronto.  
\- Ese no es el problema, y lo sabes. Si agotas toda la savia oscura en el proceso mi invulnerabilidad estaría comprometida.  
\- Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.

Toffee comenzó a reir. Algo que Eclipsa y quizás nadie habría escuchado jamás. Era una risa horrible... como un jadeo animal.

\- ¡FififijijijajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Toffee rió con cara desencajada.

\- ¡Jajajaja!

Toffee calló.

\- ¿De qué te ries, Eclipsa?  
\- Tienes una risa contagiosa.

Toffee siguió bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su bebida esperando por un movimiento de Eclipsa que no llegaba.  
\- Sabes que no puedes hacerme daño. Ni siquiera podrías controlar toda esa magia oscura si yo no te la diera.  
\- Pequeña corrección. Puedo controlar perfectamente la magia oscura incluso contra tu voluntad. Si he pactado contigo es porque lo has hecho más fácil.  
\- ¿De verdad es lo que quieres? ¿Enfrentarte conmigo por la energía oscura?  
\- No. Pero lo haré si es mi mejor opción.  
\- Sabes bien que también deseo liberar a Globgor. Pero no asumiré el riesgo de darte toda la magia. Busca otro camino.  
\- Demasiado lento. Demasiado peligroso.  
\- ¿Y de qué te servirá pelear conmigo? Sabes que no puedes derrotarme.  
\- Bueno... Eso está por ver.  
\- Adelante... Lánzame tu mejor ataque. Ni siquiera me moveré.  
\- Tú mismo.

De repente una serie de imágenes se mostraron en el aire.  
\- Ataquemos, general. Sólo ha perdido un dedo. Si su reina nos ataque quizás caigamos algunos, pero no podrá contra todos.  
\- Sí, sí... - animaban más soldados detrás.  
\- No. Hemos subestimado su magia. Quizás este sólo haya sido un ataque de aviso. Debemos comprender de lo que es capaz y como pararla antes de lanzarnos al ataque. - dijo un Toffee reflejado en las imágenes.  
\- ¡Eso es cobarde!  
\- Por favor... Debemos actuar con inteligencia.  
\- ¡Cobarde! ¡Usted ya no merece ser general!

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Eclipsa?  
\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una llamarada como la de Star? No. Sé lo que te hace daño de verdad. ¿Realmente quieres que juguemos a este juego?  
\- Esto es un golpe bajo, incluso para tí.

Las imágenes se intensificaron y multiplicaron a su alrededor.  
\- ¡Eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza! - gritaban diferentes imágenes.  
\- ¡General! ¡Han congelado a muchos de los nuestros! ¡Este lugar es una trampa!.  
\- No... Aquí reside el secreto para entender la magia. Debemos seguir.

Más imágenes siguieron con saltos en el tiempo.  
\- ¡Por tu culpa todos nos repudian! ¡Deberías dar tu vida aunque sólo fuera por tu hijo! ¡Y lo único que haces es perder el tiempo evitando las batallas como un cobarde!  
\- Querida... espera...  
\- ¡Déjanos! ¡Vete y busca tu magia! Nosotros seguiremos a nuestro pueblo.  
\- Por favor... sigue conmigo.

La anteriormente impasible cara de Toffee perdía compostura.  
\- Duele... ¿eh? Sé muy bien lo que duele un corazón roto.  
\- Lo tuyo no tiene nada de real. Puedes repetir las imágenes si quieres. Ya no tienes más. Estos recuerdos ya los he superado.  
\- Tu rostro no dice lo mismo. Pero tienes razón. Ya no hay más recuerdos dolorosos que pueda usar. Pero... ¿qué tal nueva información?

Las imágenes se retorcieron mostrando a su esposa con otro.  
\- ¡BASTA! - gritó Toffee dándose la vuelta y lanzando una terrible onda de energía negra.  
Eclipsa se protegió, abriendo su varita paraguas, protegiéndola y saliendo despedida arrastrada hacia atrás.

Al detenerse se puso en posición relajada y plegó el paraguas de nuevo.  
\- Sí que te has movido.  
\- Ya vale de juegos, Eclipsa. Mi paciencia tiene un límite.  
\- Y mi tiempo también. Dame la energía y te dejaré en paz.  
\- Quieres la energía, ¿eh? PUES TÓMALA.

Toffee lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía verde contra Eclipsa, que nuevamente paró abriendo el paraguas. La energía de Toffee fue aumentando hasta crear una gigantesca bola de energía a su alrededor. Cuando paró el ataque, toda la energía tomó forma de rayos que parecieron ir a la varita que los absorvió como si de un pararayos gigante se tratara.

\- La has... absorvido - dijo Toffee desconcertado.  
\- Es un comienzo. Ya te dije que podía controlar la energía oscura. Pero necesito más... mucha más... para poder destruir ese maldito cerrojo.

\- Mmmmm... La maestra aún se guarda algunos ases en la manga, ¿eh?  
\- Lánzame todos los hechizos que quieras... Cuantos más mejor.  
\- Para absorberlos, ¿eh?... No  
\- ¿Quieres que volvamos a jugar al otro juego? - dijo Eclipsa mientras las imágenes perturbadoras reaparecieron.  
\- No - dijo Toffee. Con un gesto hizo que el terreno a su alrededor se despedazara. Trozos grandes de roca levitaron y los lanzó contra Eclipsa que con tremendo esfuerzo pero hábiles movimientos logró esquivar y saltar.  
\- No absorverás nada de las rocas... Un movimiento impresionante, por cierto.  
\- Gracias - dijo mientras se limpió el traje y volvió a su posición tranquila habitual.  
\- Como ves, no puedes ganar. No te daré ni una pizca de magia que puedas consumir, pero puedo hacerte las cosas difíciles.  
\- Yo también puedo. - dijo mientras desapareció de su vista fundiéndose con las sombras.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Una risa suave pero malévola difícil de localizar sonó alrededor de Toffee.  
\- Aún tengo más cosas que enseñarte - dijo Eclipsa con una voz difícil de localizar.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh!  
Eclipsa estaba ahora situada a la espalda de Toffee, lanzando un rayo que parecía electricidad oscura contra él  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?  
\- Tu cuerpo no siente los ataques físicos como un cuerpo normal. Pero está hecho de magia y la magia también se puede retorcer. No te hago un daño real, pero duele, ¿verdad?  
\- ¡Ya has agotado mi paciencia! ¿Crees que te necesito para mi venganza contra Moon?  
La cara de Toffee se tornó en verdadera furia, y comenzó a lanzar piedras de un lado a otro.  
La risa deslocalizada de Eclipsa volvía a sonar y una sombra rápida se movía alrededor de Toffee.

\- ¡Donde estas! ¡Deja de jugar!

De vez en cuando, pequeños rayos impactaban contra su cuerpo en algo que parecía más una provocación que un intento real de hacerle sufrir.  
Los minutos pasaban mientras las provocaciones seguían y seguían.  
\- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar con esto? ¿No tenías prisa?  
\- Gastaré el tiempo que sea necesario para obtener lo que deseo - dijo una vez más desde las sombras.  
Y un nuevo rayo de dolor impactó con la espalda de Toffee.

\- ¡BASTA! - dijo Toffee llegando al límite de su furia. Sus ojos se encendieron verdes y brillantes como linternas. Levitó y generó un escudo de energía a su alrededor. Lanzó un rayo de energía y comenzó a barrer en todas las direcciones, hasta que el rayo se desvió.  
\- Ahí estás. - y con un gesto creó de la nada una mano de roca que se lanzó contra la figura oculta de Eclipsa, agarrándola y encerrándola.

\- Se acabaron los trucos. - dijo levitaba hacia ella para caminar de nuevo a su lado y retornar a una calma más habitual.  
\- Siento que esto haya tenido que acabar así. Me vas a obligar a cambiar de planes. Pero tú te lo has buscado.  
\- Sí... A mí también me da pena que esto termine así, querido alumno... Por cierto... ¿cuanto tiempo dirías que llevamos peleando?  
\- Demasiado.  
\- Sí... Demasiado para tí.  
\- ¿Eh?

El entorno alrededor cambió. Dejó el paisaje del lugar donde se habían encontrado por el aséptico neutral de un cristal.  
\- No  
\- Sí. Llevamos un buen rato dentro de una piedra de pensamiento.

\- ¡No! ¡Llevamos demasiado tiempo dentro!

\- Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando pasa eso.  
\- ¡Pero tú también estás aquí!  
\- Bueno... quizás no te hayas fijado en nuestra lucha, pero yo he estado entrando y saliendo. Aún me quedan un par de minutos.  
\- No, no, no.  
\- No te preocupes... Antes o despues alguien te sacará de aquí. Sólo tienes que aprender a inventarte historias para mantenerte cuerdo. Creéme. Funciona. Yo he estado en una situación parecida durante siglos.  
\- ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Te daré toda la energía que pidas!  
\- Lo siento Toffee, pero el tiempo de la negociación acabó. Ya no te necesito, al menos por ahora. Pero no me iré sin darte un último consejo mi querido aprendiz. Por muy invulnerable que te creas, jamás des la espalda a un enemigo poderoso. - dijo desapareciendo

La realidad exterior se hizo por fin visible. En realidad, Eclipsa y Toffee estaban básicamente en la misma posición inicial, sólo que Eclipsa había incristado con la varita la piedra en medio de la parte trasera de su cabeza, con media piedra dentro de su viscoso cuerpo.  
El cuerpo de Toffee, una vez encerrada su conciencia en la piedra, se convirtió en savia oscura y se licuó en el suelo. Eclipsa se acercó y la absorvió con la varita.

\- Pronto estaremos juntos, querido mío. Pronto.


End file.
